


Here Lies Everything...

by whitchry9



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everything You Ever, Gen, Reichenbach Fall, Suicide, The Fall - Freeform, breaking John's heart, dead, dr horrible - Freeform, his note, the phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had what he wanted. Sort of. Maybe. Not really?<br/>A song fic with the song 'Here Lies Everything' from Dr Horrible's sing along blog. Not really a crossover persay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Lies Everything...

_Here lies everything_

_The world I wanted at my feet_

 

Moriarty is dead. Lying, right there, in front of Sherlock. He's dead. Isn't this what he wanted? For all of it to be over? (John thought he liked the game, but no, he doesn't like this, not when the rules are changed halfway through and then broken.)

 

_My victory’s complete_

_So hail to the king_

 

He was so bloody confident that he would win that he didn't even bother to stay around for it.

The blood is spreading. Sherlock watches it.

(Moriarty with the crown jewels.)

“Honey, you should see me in a crown...”

 

_(Everything you ever…)_

_Arise and sing_

 

“Hello?”

“John.”

“Hey, Sherlock, you okay?”  
 

_So your world’s benign_

_So you think justice has a voice_

_And we all have a choice_

 

No. There are no more choices. John's death is not a choice. He would do anything before he would allow that to happen. And he will. (“Your friends will die if you don't...”)

 

_Well now your world is mine_

_(Everything you ever…)_

_And I am fine_

 

They talk. It hurts Sherlock to have to do that. The tear that escapes is not faked. He lets it fall. “Goodbye, John.” He steps up to the ledge. He sees John begging.

_Now the nightmare’s real_

_Now Dr. Horrible is here_

_To make you quake with fear_

 

No. No. He had never wanted to do this to John. He hopes that one day, John would understand it. That one day, he would be able to explain, and John would hate him, but would understand. (Oh god he was breaking him and he still had to watch.)

 

_To make the whole world kneel_

_(Everything you ever…)_

 

His turn.

He steps off.

 

_And I won’t feel_

_A thing._

 

(Wrong.)


End file.
